


So I Stayed In The Darkness With You

by orphan_account



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, HetaOni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were taught to never make a deal with the devil, but temptation is sometimes too sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Stayed In The Darkness With You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Cosmic Love" by Florence and the Machine
> 
> I am not sure if America, England, and Canada died first in the original timeline, or if France, China, and Russia did, so I put America, England, and Canada first. If I'm wrong please let me know, I can't remember.
> 
> This is silly.

First it was Japan.

It would have been okay, maybe. Sure it hurt to see his outfit stained red with his blood, but it was only one and he had lived long anyway. It would have been fine right? Right? Sure.

Then it was America, Canada, and England.

That was when you thought that maybe this wouldn’t be okay. If it was only Japan, it might have been fine, but they left too. Your friends were slowly dwindling down. You couldn’t think about it, so you didn’t.

The next three were France, China, and Russia.

Including yourself, there was only three left. With so many lost was it even worth it anymore? Germany and Prussia were still alive though so you had to keep moving, keep running on those quick quick feet of yours. Live and get out.

The last two were Germany and Prussia.

It wasn’t fair. Why should you have lived through it all? You were weak, useless, constantly having to be protected. You were no help to them, why did they have to die? Why couldn’t you just have died instead and the others stayed alive? If you weren’t so damn weak this never would have happened. Had you just not heard those rumors.

You destroy almost everything in the house.

So much anger and sadness in your being wasn’t all that healthy, so you vented it out. You ruined bookshelves, ripped papers out of old books, broke chairs, scratched your nails until they bled on the walls. Constantly screaming screaming _screaming_.

“I want them back!”

“I should have died!”

“This isn’t right!”

“Come back!”

“Why couldn’t I have died?!”

“Come back to me!”

Screaming.

You stay in there for longer than the others would have wanted you to but eventually you make your way to the door, some book in hand that didn’t have all the pages shredded. You don’t know why you held onto it, you just did. Or maybe you just didn’t notice it was still in your hand.

You escaped out into the fresh air and laughed at the irony. The country that has been bullied since childhood, the country that is awful at war, escapes a bloodbath. You survived. Although you should be dead. Everyone you cared for was dead, dead because of you, all gone-

You hear the footsteps of the monster behind you and on instinct you start sprinting out of courtyard of the house and then stop at the gate, a thought clear in your head.

You won.

Sure everyone else was dead, gone, but the monster lost. You had lived, the lone soul who escaped and could destroy this place. You started laughing and turn to face the monster who had stopped. You laughed right at it, unable to really stop.

“I won!”

“You can’t do anything from there!”

“You lost to someone who’s only redeeming feature is his fast feet!”

The tears started at some point. You’re not really sure when but does it matter?

“Take me back!”

“You can rewind time take me _back_!”

“Oh God please!”

“Take me back to them!”

You would die a million times over for the friends you had lost in that house. All that really mattered was that they get out, but you weren’t going to let go easily. No, the selfish part of you still wanted to escape with your friends. The selfish sick weak pathetic part of you.

You were taught to never make a deal with the devil, but temptation is sometimes too sweet.


End file.
